Misunderstandings
by AkiraGunner
Summary: When Wally accidently volunteers himself to be Cadmus' newest test subject in class one day, he finds himself in one hell of a problem. To make it worse, luck or anything under the sun is not in his favor!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:

So I am back with a new name and stories. I will be updating my other story soon enough. Please enjoy, rate and review!

**Summary**: When Wally accidently volunteers himself to be Cadmus' newest test subject in class one day, he finds himself in one hell of a problem. To make it worse, luck or anything under the sun is not in his favor.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, or anything in relation. I merle own the plot and all other characters.

* * *

**Prologue**: Unlucky Subject

Science.

Yeah, it's one of my favorite subjects in school, and the last of the day. It's supposed to be an easy, laid back, winding-down-of-the-day subject. So why do I feel so un-easy, so tense for? One person that could set of anyone, even a speedster you say?

A stupid Cadmus scientist could.

So here I was, sitting in my classroom, gazing out the window while our teacher is talking. Rolling my eyes , I continued to gaze out into the sky. It seemed to go on for ages. I only bothered to look up when, something out of the corner of my eye I saw nearly made my heart stop.

It was that stupid Cadmus scientist.

I slightly panicked as I saw him approach my teacher, Mr. Smith, to talk with him. Why, out of all the places and times do they have to show up here?! It can't be good, for all I know they could be here for me! I have to get out of here and tell someone, anybody. Matter of fact, I just need to get the hell out of here in general. In past times when we have dealt with Cadmus, nothing good had out of it, except for Superboy of course. Even if he is an awkward clone boy, we still love the guy. This has to top all of those times though. 'Just breathe Wall-man, in and out' I reminded myself. I could feel myself vibrating from the inside out. I raised my hand, hoping to get excused to whatever I could think of next.

"Ah, yes, Mr. West. He shall be your volunteer. "Said Mr. Smith

"I'm going to be your what?!" I spat out, my eyes widening. I got a few looks and whispers from the kids in the class. Mr. Smith looked at me for a moment before continuing.

"You raised you hand to be the volunteer for the experiment"

"Right…. Right..." I commented jokingly. This is what I get for not paying attention in class all these years. This is just great!

I slowly got up, walking up to the front of the classroom, which felt like an eternity for a speedster. I kept eyeing the door, looking for an opportune time to escape.

"For this, we are going to need a sample of your blood." Said the scientist. He was wearing all white clothing and black leather dress shoes. He was tall man with short brown hair and brown eyes. His lab coat said 'Cadmus' on the left breast pocket and his name under it, Mr. White. Wow, I would've never guessed.

"W-why do you need a sample of my blood?" I questioned, slightly annoyed and panicked.

"For our newest device, of course" He smiled stepping away from the desk, which was covered in a large sheet, white of course. He took it off, revealing the device. It was a small, white cube that was connected to a laptop. When he pressed the middle of the cube, it opened up, like a wedding ring box. Inside was a plate scanner. He stepped back to face the classroom and began to talk.

"The 'Cadmus Cube', is a device created to analyze a person's blood and give accurate information about them, documented or not. It would give the user simple or advanced information such as age, birth date, and identity. It would act as an electronic identification card, and would be a revolutionary device to the medical and scientific fields. It would also be of use to law enforcement as well. For having a compact design, it could be given to doctors and the police to quickly identify patients or victims, in certain situations. Since it does not require a database of some sort, anyone could use it"

I gulped, feeling my face pale. If that little cube could do exactly what he just said, my whole life could be over in a few seconds. Everyone, include Cadmus would know my secret I.D, as well everyone here would know that I'm Kid Flash. He motioned for my arm, and reluctantly, I slowly extended it and pulled up the sleeve of my shirt. He took my wrist, cleaning it before grabbing the needle. He poked it a few times before finding a vein. Slowly, he pushed in the needle and withdrew some of my blood. Then he put a small sample of it on the cube and it closed. A minute later, the results came up.

Way to go Wally, you're going to get it when the League finds out about this.

All my civilian information came up on the computer, along with my picture and medical information. The class was in awe and clapped, the scientist taking a bow. I am not really sure if I should be relived or more scared. Mr. White had turned back to me, handing me a bandage but my accelerated healing had already closed the wound. I nearly shouted in joy when the bell rang. I hurried over to my lab station and grabbed my things, running out of there as fast as humanly possible. As soon as I was out of sight, I made a beeline for the nearest zeta-tube. Only when I stopped to set into the old, rusty phone booth, I soon realized there was something wrong. I re-examined where the scientist had drawn my blood. Low and behold there was something there. There small bump in my wrist, which had never been there before in my entire life.

A small, white, square looking bump.

I slowly traced over it with my fingers, my eyes widening slowly. All I knew then and there, as soon as I materialized in that cave, I had to get this thing out of me.

It was not going to be easy.

* * *

AN: So it's finally up! I had this idea floating around for a while, so I had to get it up a.s.a.p. The story is going to be mostly under Wally's perspective, but the whole team and some league members will be included. The rating might change for later chapters too. I'll probably put up chapters 1 &2 by Friday or Saturday. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**:

Thank you everyone for the reviews and the adds! It really helps me with everything and continuing to write this. I know if Wally seems unusual for the prologue but I wanted to write him that way, for the choices he makes in later chapters. So I hope that clears things up or whatever.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Subject Decides.

Wally slowly stepped out of the phone booth, thinking over his current situation and options. It could be nothing really but a mark leftover from the needle. I'm just over thinking this! For all I know this could be a tracking device and I would be in even more trouble than I am already going into the cave with it. I sighed, scratching the back of my head. I was in serious trouble if this wasn't resolved soon.

I began to pace around in the empty alley. Well asking anyone in the Cave was out of the question, don't want to risk it. Rob and Artemis are out of the question. Artemis would find every way to insult my intelligence for potentially putting the entire team at risk or myself. Same would Rob, and possibly worse. I can't ask anyone from The League, and that means Flash too. Crap. Well technically there is one person on The League I could ask. I walked out of the alley, looking around a bit, just in case I was being tracked and followed. I scratched the area quickly, leaving the area red. As soon as nobody was looking I took off, running out of town.

I arrived in Star City a bit later than I had hoped for, but none the less I was here. I was in the middle of the city, a lot different than Central City. I walked down the streets for a while, making a few turns. I eventually ended up at a rather decent part of the city, making sure I was at the right building. I entered the complex, taking the stairs. I went to the 5th floor, walking down the hallway to apartment. I knocked a few times before he answered.

It was Roy Harper, of course.

"What is it Kid? Shouldn't you be somewhere?" He asked coldly. Roy looked like a mess, his hair and clothing to be exact. There were bags under his eyes; I guess he was sleeping when I showed up.

"Roy, I need your help" I said bluntly. A while ago, Roy went on this 'Don't call me a sidekick, I'm a lone wolf' attitude. Since, in a way, Roy really isn't involved with The League as much, I can trust him. He's kind of like a big brother to me too, and right now, I need that kind of support. Even if this thing was my entire fault, though it was an accident, I swear.

"What happened this time?" He glared at me, narrowing his eyes.

"Could we talk inside, I'd prefer it." I smiled weakly, putting my hands in my pockets. Roy sighed, stepping aside to let me in. Roy's place wasn't the prettiest peach in the basket. It was pretty dark in there, with the exception of the dim lighting and sun coming from the cracked windows. His furniture was old, the floors creaky and scuffed. It was a pretty spacious in his apartment. There wasn't anything else in the living room besides the television, coffee table, and old wooden chair. I walked over to the windows, looking out of them, making sure nobody was out there looking for him.

Great, now you sound really paranoid Wally.

Roy closed the door, walking into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He sat down on the couch, turning the TV on. He sipped his coffee slowly, resting his legs on the table in front of him.

"So what's brought you over here?"

"I need you to see something, and promise not to freak out or anything in that category" I walked over to Roy, sitting next to him on the couch. I took off his jacket, throwing it on chair next to him. Slowly lifting up my sleeve, I put it in front of Roy.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" Roy asked, rubbing his eyes. He placed his feet on the floor, setting his cup on the table.

"What is that bump in my arm? I don't know what it is…" I said trying to act calm, but a bit of nervousness slipped through. He looked at me for a second, and then took my arm. He examined it closely, gripping it a bit tightly.

"Kid, what exactly happened? Start from the beginning." Roy looked me in the eyes, awaiting my answer. I sighed, shifting my position on the couch.

"Well today in school, someone came to my class. They did a test on me, and then when I was going to zeta to the cave I think I found something. This" I pointed to the small bump on my arm, looking down at the floor.

"That doesn't really tell me much kid, you going to have to elaborate. " Roy nearly growled, gripping my arm tighter. There was a small spark of anger in his eyes, staring into mine. I gulped, narrowing my eyes a bit, winching a bit at how tightly he was grabbing. Roy loosened a bit, still looking angry.

"I know, it's just that if you agree to help me, you have to promise not to tell anyone! That includes the League, Robin, and even Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. Please Roy. I really need you to help me out."

* * *

After explaining everything to Roy calmly, with the exception of his moments of rage and yelling, he finally agreed to help me out. He said it would probably not be a good idea to go to the cave or home until we figured this out somehow. He also insulted my intelligence and gave me the whole 'You're an Idiot! How could you so carelessly give out your personal information Kid!' lecture, which I expected from him.

"You've gotten yourself into something really bad Wally. The team and League could be targeted or tipped off about this situation." Roy said, glaring into my eyes.

"I know, I know! I was distracted! It was an accident, an honest mistake!" I practically almost yelled at him.

"Calm it Kid, know who you're talking to. Even if 'this' was an accident, this could cost you their trust and worse." He picked up his empty cup from the table and got up. He poured himself another cup, rummaging through the fridge.

I stopped for a second, taking in everything Roy had said "Y-you mean, they might think I willingly handed over information?!" I closed my eyes tightly, shaking my head. "They're my friends! I don't think they would just dump me that easily! They would understand." I got up, beginning to pace around.

"I'm not saying they would ditch you or anything like that Wally. If we can't destroy or retrieve your information, you could become a liability to not only the team and The League, but everyone and anyone around you. It could quickly turn into a serious problem, and this isn't going to be that easy to fix either." Roy took out some creamer and poured it into his coffee, placing it back into fridge. "This is Cadmus were speaking about, and as far as we know, they just don't post signs at their nearest location. The chances of finding and destroying the data, and assuming it hasn't been permanently recorded in a data base or distributed, other facilities or worse, are not very high." Roy walked over to the window, looking out at the city. I hadn't realized how late it's gotten, or how long I've been here. The clock on the T.V cable box read 6:55. I sighed, knowing I'd get backlash for not showing up today and missing training.

"So Kid, how do suppose we go about that thing in your arm, assuming there is something?" He questioned, still looking out the window.

"I d-don't even know, don't you someone who's good with these kinds of things?"

"Well it depends, how many people do you want to get involved with your 'accident'?" Roy questioned. He stepped away from the window, walking into the bathroom. He came back moments later with a pair of tweezers, and a first aid kit. He set them down on the table, taking out the various contents. He spread them out across the table, basically anything else you'd find in a hospital. He picked up a few labeled packages, reading them.

"I-I don't know, if your right about everything you said, nobody else besides us for now..." I sighed, putting my face in my hands. You've dug a pretty deep whole there Kid, it's going to be fun watching you dig yourself out.

Roy picked up the pair of tweezers and small plastic scalpel. "Well I've thought of two options for now. First, we could squeeze that sucker till it pops and dig around there with the tweezers. Or we could cut it open and dig around there with the tweezers." He looked at me, almost with an evil grin across his face. You jerk! Both of these have to involve pain of some sort, don't they? I gulped looking at him, with a bit of worry and dread.

"Do you have any better ideas, because I do remember you asking me for help, right?" Roy raised an eyebrow, glaring at me a bit.

I nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath. Thinking back, I really really wish had been paying better attention in class. From now on, I think I'll be paying closer attention.

"Good. Now Kid Idiot, pick your poison" He grinned, rising up the two options.

How could this get any worse?

* * *

**Author's Note**:

This is FINALLY done. I spent a good couple of hours writing this, and then re-writing most of it. I couldn't think of how to take the story from the prologue really because I didn't bring my original plot lines to my grandmothers when I was writing this. I was really thankful for the reviews, so thank you, thank you, thank you! It really helped with writing the chapter. I'm not really positive on whom else to add in, so if think you of someone I'd really appreciate it. Also, the whole team will get involved but I'm sure when I'm going add them in, but Robin will be appearing for sure. I'm not sure what else I should say, but thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews! I'm posting this late. I was having a really busy week with school almost here and couldn't get on to finish the rest of this chapter. Ill try to post sooner. This chapter will be shorter, but the next one will be longer, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Subjects Gone

It was about 3 in the afternoon when the computer announced the arrival of Robin and Artemis. They both entered the cave, having small talk. Artemis waved to Zatanna, walking over to her. Robin grinned as he walked into the kitchen, seeing that M'gann had made cookies. He grabbed one, taking a bite.

"These are really good, I'm surprised Wally hasn't eaten all of them." He looked around a bit before saying "Speaking of Wally, where is he?" Robin questioned.

"No, he hasn't come yet" M'gann said, opening the stove door.

"He's not here?" He asked a bit confused. Wally's school let out about fifteen minutes earlier,plus he was a speedster after all.

"I'm sure he will be here soon. Training with Black Canary starts in about thirty minutes, so suit up when your done." M'gann placed another sheet of cookies on the stove top. Conner walked in kitchen and she walked over to him, kissing on the cheek. He blushed, giving her an awkward hug.

"Well, i'm gonna go get ready..." Robin walked away quickly, leaving the two love birds in the kitchen. He walked over to his room, going inside. He walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. Dialing his number, he placed it to his ear, pacing around his room. He waited for a while and finally got through.

"_Hey it's Wally-_"

"Hey man, what's up? Why aren't you here yet?"

"_Leave a message at the tone, and girls, don't forget to leave your numbers_"

Robin frowned, closing the phone and throwing it on the bed. Wally usually always answered or at least called back by now. Something wasn't right, but it was still too early for jumping to conclusions just yet. It was about 3:45,training was about to begin soon. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his uniform, closing it behind him.

The computer announced the arrival of Black Canary as she materialized in the Zeta-tube. She smiled walking over to the group, looking around before announcing "Where is Kid Flash? Has he not arrived yet?"

"No, he has not. But we do expect for him to arrive shortly" Aqualad said, stepping forward a bit. Megan and Connor exchanged a worried look and Artemis narrowed her eyebrows, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well why the hell should we have to wait for him to show up! I've waited all day for this!" And with that, Artemis stormed away to the training room.

"I guess she is right, we shouldn't wait because Wally chooses to show up late." Zatanna said, walking away after Artemis.

Black Canary sighed, walking after the two girls "We all should begin our training session now."

* * *

It was about seven o'clock when the training session had finally ended. Wally hadn't showed up, nor even bothered to call or send a message telling them why. Robin walked out of the showers, drying off his hair. He walked into his room, throwing the towel into the laundry basket. Quickly getting dressed, he rushed to the living room. Conner and M'gann were fixing bikes, Artemis and Zatanna were in her room, Kaldur was swimming so he was alone in here. He dialed Wally's phone again, waiting for him to pick up. Again, he got Wally's cheesy voice mail.

"_Hey its Wally, leave a message at the tone, and girls, don't forget your numbers._"

"Wall-man, it's me Rob. Just calling to see why you're not here. I guess, just call back when you get this." Robin, closed his phone again, slamming it down on the coffee table. He wasn't necessarily angry, he was just worried. This behavior wasn't like him, but then again Wally had a life outside the superhero gig too. He was probably with his mom or dad doing something important and couldn't come in. Or he was with Barry for all he knew, fighting Captain Cold or something like that. He took the T.V remote and turned it on, switching through the channels. He didn't see anything odd or any news stories about the Flash or KF. Robin sighed, turning off the T.V. It shouldn't have bothered him that Wally wasn't here, but it didn't feel quite right this time around. He picked up his phone and dialed another number, Barry Allen.

"Hey Kid! What's up" Said the cheery speedster.

"Nothing much, I was wondering if Wally was with you. He didn't show up today for training today."

"He didn't?" Barry's voice sounded a bit concerned "I'm sure he's fine, probably at home doing work. Did you call him?"

"Yeah, a few times actually and left a message. He didn't answer any of the times..." He trailed off, looking around the room a bit.

"Don't worry too much about it Rob, I'm sure he's at home. I'll be meeting up with him soon for patrol so I'll tell him you called, alright? " His voice tried to sound comforting, but still with a hint of concern.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, bye" He hanged up the phone, but he knew something wasn't right.

**Where is Wally?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Subject's Contacts

Roy Harper was no doctor. He also was one not to take crap from anybody. With the power of those two combined, Roy dug a pair of tweezers into a certain speedster's arm. Of course, being a child, he would expect him to scream or cry. What he did not expect was for him to back out at such a worse time. As he dug the tweezers into Wally's arm, he pulled back, cutting his wrist.

"Dammit Wally!" Roy yelled, quickly grabbing a piece of gauze. He wiped away the blood that began to drip from his wrist. He pulled back his wrist, quickly with the bloody tweezers, searched for any foreign objects. That alone emitted a louder scream from Wally, and Roy quickly shut him up.

"Kid shut it, I don't need the neighbors calling the cops" He glared at him, pulling out the tweezers.

"What the hell did you expect me to do Roy? What the hell was that?" Wally quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel and wiping away the dripping blood. The gash was bleeding slowly, but it would heal, hopefully not leaving a scar. He went into Roy's pantry, grabbing out energy bars. He ate them quickly and the wound began to heal up. Wally slowly made his way back to Roy, trying to avoid the death glares from him.

"You know if you would have pulled back any quicker, I could have punctured a vein. I told you to be still!" Roy growled, getting up, getting out some bandages. He sprayed antibacterial medication on the wound, wrapping some bandages around his wrist. Wally rubbed his wrist painfully, looking at Roy. He felt really bad for freaking out Roy, but he didn't mean to.

"R-Roy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Wally trailed off. He reached into his pocket, checking his phone real quick. It had vibrated far too many times than he had preferred in the last few hours. He looked through the messages, all of them from Robin to….Artemis?

**_Hey Baywatch! Why didn't you show up at the cave? We had training with Canary._**

He stared in a bit of disbelief, not really know what to say. Roy looked over at him, snatching away his phone.

"Kid, do you intend to get yourself caught! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Roy snapped, checking through Wally's phone.

"Hey, come on! They're all worried about me. What am I supposed to do?" I snapped back, trying to take back my phone, even though Roy moved it away, he was no match for a speedster.

"Kid, quit playing games. You should have thought twice, just make it quick before anything else happens." Roy growled, standing up to walk away into his room and slamming the door shut. Wally sighed, looking through his missed calls. There were a few from Rob, Barry, Aunt Iris and his mom. He clicked the call button, dialing Barry's number. He waited a second, literally, before a very concerned speedster picked up.

"Kid, are you okay? Where are you? Icalledandnobodywasanswering andIwasworriedsick!" Barry said, jumbling his words up at the end. He sounded like he was pacing around, trying to calm himself down, which was a bit hard for him. After all, Wally hadn't contacted anybody in hours before his absence.

"Uncle Barry, calm down, I'm okay. I had to stay after school for to do some work in the lab." Wally hated to lie, and especially to his favor uncle, not to mention mentor. As if now, even if he did hated lying, he knew he would be doing it a lot more often.

"Why didn't you call to tell anyone, and even so, why didn't you just use your lab in the garage?" He questioned. Wally could hear Barry pacing around loudly through the phone, which didn't make him feel any better. Wally was hoping that his uncle would believe his lies, just until things calmed through.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't call. You know, dangerous chemicals, no distractions. It was getting late, so I just went straight to a friend's house close by to do some work with him. I can't make patrol tonight but I promise tomorrow. Also, can you tell Red Tornado I won't be able to come in for a few days? I gotta study for a big chemistry test."

"Yeah sure kiddo-"Barry paused, thinking for a moment. "Everything alright kid? Nothing's bothering you?"

Wally gulped, thinking over his options quickly. He couldn't have Barry suspicious of him and he certainty couldn't just waltz back in like everything's okay. "Yeah, I just didn't want to go home today."

And then and there, Wally had just realized what a horrible mistake he had made.

"What do mean you didn't want to go home? Is everything alright Wally?" Barry asked suspiciously, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Everything's fine Uncle Barry. I just wanted to study with someone else, to compare a few answers, simple stuff like that." Wally said a bit nervously, beginning to tap his foot slightly.

"Wally, where are you now, I'm coming to get you."

"Uncle Barry I said everything was fine!" Wally snapped, taken back himself by the harshness in his words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Kid, I'll tell Tornado your message and Rob and the others you're fine." Barry said with a slightly hurt tone. Wally didn't mean to sound so vile, but he couldn't put others in danger. He loved his aunt and uncle and would hate to see them hurt.

"Okay Uncle Barry, I'll talk to you soon." Wally smiled weakly, hanging up his phone. As soon had he hung up, Roy came out of his room, snatching the phone again. He dismantled it, taking out the battery and sim card. He snapped the sim card in half and the phone. Wally whimpered slightly at the sound, Roy glaring at him. He dropped the remains to the floor, smashing it up with his foot. Roy opened the coat closet nearby and swept up the broken pieces, throwing them into the fireplace. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a lighter and bottle of oil. He splashed a small out over the contents and lit it up, watching the fire slowly burn.

**_Wally sighed, knowing that the road leading from here wasn't a smooth one._**

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for not updating for a while. School's been a hassle and I couldn't use the computer for a while. I will try to post the next chapter soon! Please review!


End file.
